Emotional Connections
by misskaterinab
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a moment on one of the sets for McKinley's West Side Story. SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 5.


A/N: In honor of the release of the songs from episode 5 being released today, I bring you this fic I wrote based on One Hand, One Heart. I love West Side Story, and the songs are some of my favorite Broadway songs, so you know I had to write about it. They're going to act out a scene like it's done in the movie, and when they do, the plain type will be Blaine, the italics will be Kurt, and the bold will be both. Before that point, the bold I use will just be to make the text stand out.

**xXxXxXx**

"You're here early," Blaine commented as he made his way on stage to find Kurt puttering around with a set he had been decorating. In addition to his minor role in the show, Kurt had been asked to put his superior design and fashion sense to work and help with the sets and costumes. He was a little put off that his musical talents were being somewhat wasted, but he was finding himself having a blast indulging his creativities elsewhere.

The auditorium was deserted, and rehearsal wasn't scheduled to start for another forty-five minutes.

"Yeah, I found some fabulous dresses and accessories for the wedding shop at the thrift store over the weekend. I know the audience will only truly see a couple that Maria actually handles on stage, but the overwhelming tackiness of the ancient rejects we had in the props room was getting to me. I had to reset the feng shui or something."

Blaine laughed. That was exactly the type of thing he would expect his boyfriend to say. "Well, I've got to admit, it was worth it. There are some amazing pieces here on this set." Feeling mischievous, Blaine grabbed one of the wedding dresses from the rack Kurt was stocking and held it up to himself.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty, and witty, and GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!" he sang as he spun around the stage trying not to laugh so hard that he couldn't sing.

Kurt dissolved into giggles. "God, you are SO gay, too!"

"You know it, baby!" Blaine flirted. He walked up to Kurt and pulled him close for a quick kiss.

"You're here pretty early, too. What's up with that? You usually head out with the guys to see how much food you can inhale before rehearsal starts. Not that I'm not happy to see you, mind you, but I'm a little surprised."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I'm feeling kind of off. I don't feel like I'm connecting enough to my part emotionally. I don't know if it's just me or if I just can't do this with RACHEL as my leading lady. Nothing against her, but sometimes I just don't know how Finn does it. I thought maybe I'd come and belt out a couple of songs by myself and see if I could figure out what's missing."

Kurt smiled. "Believe me, sometimes none of us can figure out how Finn does it. There is a kind-hearted soul in Rachel somewhere, but sometimes the 'it's all about me' anything-it-takes-to-win overachiever stomps her down and takes over. I don't think there's a spotlight big enough for Rachel Berry and her ego…" he trailed off. "But anyway, enough about her. Pick a song. Let me see what you've got. Maybe I can help."

Just before Blaine moved off to center stage, Kurt caught a glint in his eyes. _Uh oh_, he thought. _This could be interesting._

_**Kurt Hummel, I just met a boy named Kurt Hummel,  
>And suddenly that name, will never be the same to meeeeee<br>Kurt Hummel, I just KISSED a boy named Kurt Hummel,  
>And suddenly I've found, how wonderful a sound can BEEEEEEEEE<br>Kurt Hummel, say it loud and there's music playing  
>Say it soft and it's almost like praying<br>Kurt Hummel…  
>I'll never stop saying Kurt Hummel!<strong>_

Kurt had to laugh. "I think I'm starting to see the problem. You. Are. A. DORK. That was equal parts sweet and disturbing, honey."

"Awwww…. Don't you appreciate my songwriting talents?"

"Tell you what. I'll start appreciating your songwriting talents when you start appreciating mine." Kurt struck a very diva-like, "bitch PLEASE" type pose and began to sing with a horrible Puerto Rican accent.

_**I like to be with Blaine Anderson  
>Okay with me is Blaine Anderson<br>I can be me with Blaine Anderson  
>Forever I'll be with Blaine Anderson!<strong>_

Blaine grinned. "Awwww, how adorable is that, sweetie?"

"Speaking of adorable…" Kurt grabbed a beautiful vintage veil from a shelf on the set. "Look at this veil I found at this great antique shop this weekend!" He grabbed a slightly yellowed but still exquisite lacy veil and placed it on his head. He performed a grand twirl to show it off to Blaine. He spun twice, and on the second time around, Blaine grabbed Kurt's upper arms to stop him in his tracks. Kurt was startled, but he took one look in Blaine's eyes and was lost and found all the same moment. His eyes begged Kurt, _Please love me, and please know how much I love you. _Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Blaine pressed his finger against Kurt's lips and pulled him to the front of the bridal shop set. He grabbed a top hat from the men's side of the shop and set it on his head, and then he sank to his knees, pulling Kurt down with him.

Blaine began to recite his lines for this scene of the play, and Kurt, picking up immediately on what he was doing, played along.

l, Anton, take thee, Maria...

_l, Maria, take thee, Anton... _

for richer, for poorer...

_in sickness and in health... _

to love and to honor...

_to hold and to keep... _

from each sun to each moon...

_from tomorrow to tomorrow... _

from now to forever...

_till death do us part. _

With this ring, l thee wed.

_With this ring, l thee wed._

Blaine recited his lines as Tony, in love with Maria, but his acting and actions were nothing but Blaine, in love with Kurt, and it wasn't really acting at all. Shifting slightly so that he could grasp Kurt's hands tightly within his own, Blaine continued, singing the beautiful words of the song that came next.

Make of our hands

One hand

Make of our hearts

One heart

Make of our vows

One last vow

Only death will

Part us now

Kurt, with tears and complete adoration in his eyes, shakily took the next verse. Taking a page from Blaine's book, Kurt sang Maria's part in his lower register, making it completely clear that this was Kurt singing, not Maria.

_Make of our lives_

_One life_

_Day after day_

_One life_

Blaine scooted right next to Kurt – he kept his right hand clasped with Kurt's left, but he snaked his left arm around Kurt's waist, which immediately prompted Kurt to do the same with his right. They were practically nose to nose as they sang the rest of the song together.

**Now it begins**

**Now we start**

**One hand**

**One heart**

**Even death **

**Won't part**

**Us now**

As soon as the last note of their song trailed off, Blaine pulled Kurt to him and they crashed their lips together. Kurt reached up to cup Blaine's cheek and pull Blaine's face closer to him – as if it was possible for them to get any closer. Blaine took Kurt's other hand in and placed it on his chest. His heart was pounding so hard it threatened to break right through his rib cage, and he wanted Kurt to feel it. The extreme emotion was almost too much for Blaine. His eyes were glassy, shining with unshed tears.

They broke apart long enough for Kurt to breathe out "I love you so much," and leaned in to kiss each other again, but they were startled by the sound of cheering and applause.

Kurt frantically looked out into the auditorium and saw their friends from Glee club scattered throughout the room. "Oh shit," he mumbled. He hid his face in his hands – partially due to embarrassment, and partially due to the fact that he just got caught in an intensely emotional moment with the love of his life and he really hadn't wanted to share it with anyone but Blaine.

"Don't worry Kurt, it's just us, but you might want to take off the veil; the football players will be here soon," called Finn from the side entrance. Kurt ripped it off his head and quickly placed it back on the set.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him into a reassuring hug. "I can't say I'm not glad that it was just the New Directions that saw us. The last thing I need or want is the asshole jocks intruding upon our extraordinary moment with each other and ruining it with their hate," he whispered softly to Kurt so no one else could hear. "But Kurt, that was amazing. I have never felt so close to you. Or in love with you. You're beautiful, Kurt. And we're beautiful together. And no one and nothing can take that from us."

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's face and gently pulled him in for another kiss. It was gentle and chaste, but Kurt felt Blaine's entire heart and soul pouring into it, which made it even better than any of the sexually charged passionate kisses they had shared in the past. They pulled away, but they continued to look at each other as if nothing else in the world existed but each other.

Breathlessly, Kurt said, "After that, I've got to say, I don't think connecting to your part emotionally is a problem."

Blaine paused a moment to think. "I think the reason I wasn't connecting isn't because it's Rachel. I think it's because it's not you. I'm going to have to start pretending Rachel is you in some of these scenes just to be able to perform them the way I want to." Blaine quieted when he heard footsteps behind him. "No offense, Rachel," he said, looking behind him, knowing she had heard.

"None taken, Blaine. I came to terms with it awhile ago that I do nothing for you. You know," she went on, "It's almost a shame Maria is a girl. If we were doing some sort of modern day, post-same sex marriage law New York, we could totally do this with Tony and Mario instead of Tony and Maria, and I wouldn't even be bothered that I wasn't one of the leads."

Everyone laughed. "Yes you would, Rachel," Kurt said.

"Okay fine, I would. But I would still pay money to see that."

"There'd be no WAY we could let them both be the leads and play a couple in love. If Porcelain and Hobbit here got together on stage, we'd have to give this thing an R rating!" quipped Santana.

"Sorry Santana – we know how much you want to watch, but you're out of luck. It would cost you WAY more than the cost of a ticket to the musical to see what you want to see!" Blaine shot back at her facetiously.

Miss Pillsbury had stepped down from the director's table in the middle of the auditorium and met Kurt and Blaine as they were walking down the steps at the side of the stage. She softly touched Kurt's arm and said, "Please remember to invite me to your wedding. I get a lot of invites from former students, but I don't think any of them would be as rewarding as seeing you two take your vows."

"As long as you invite us to yours," Kurt replied, glancing at Mr. Schuester, who had just come out from backstage and was chatting with Mike about some sort of complicated dance move for the opening number.

Miss Pillsbury followed Kurt's gaze and stared at Mr. Schue for just a touch longer than necessary before she was able to drag her attention back to the boys. "It's a deal," she said dreamily.

Kurt and Blaine were just about to leave the auditorium in order to grab some water and use the restroom before rehearsal officially started when they heard Puck sniffling backstage. "That was beautiful… Hey, can someone get me some Kleenex?"


End file.
